fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
N. A. O. M. I.
|-|Hazardystopia= |-|Kaleidoscope Collapse Disorder= Summary A character made by FateAlbane. She is the main antagonist in the oneshot Hazardystopia. N. A. O. M. I. or simply Naomi is the will as well as the very first virus to emerge. She was the first lifeform on the planet Eden and also intends to be the last - some call her simply "The Matriarch" while others label her as "Seed". The current Naomi is not only the driving force behind the mutations and evolution of all viruses but also the culmination of said transformations. In layman's terms, she is what one could call the Ultimate Lifeform of the Planet. From her point of view, she was the one controlling the biomes of the planet, while experimenting with her own genetic code until reaching the "Day of the Harvest", where she finally arrived at the power of being able to manipulate the very structure of beings such as herself or the ones infected at will. She achieved this level while inhabiting the organism of a woman named Demeter, though she would need some time before she had a full understanding of her newlyfound powers and abilities. During this time, the AB IG corps managed to find and neutralize the mother before the Virus left its "self induced state of incubation". However (as a last resort, or a failsafe) the Virus was already transmitted to the newborn child through vertically transmitted infection, and Elly's hesitation as well as the mother's attempt to defend it one last time gave the Virus the few seconds it needed to manifest entirely in a vessel that, unlike Demeter, had already been modified to suit the virus' needs from birth - or rather, from the womb. Dispatching all the assassins while still a newborn, Naomi proceeded to obliterate the city she was currently in and escaping Elly in the process. The supersoldier Kishin was noted as saying that, "In the Day of the Harvest, a Mother's Love has ended the world." After these events, N. A. O. M. I. started her master plan by modifying her own body even further to mature at a much faster rate than normal. Her next step was to start her process of multiplication, as well as transforming all other viruses on the planet into the same as her - and after that, taking over every life form it infected by rewritting their genetic codes into other vessels identical to the Original Seed, or the Patient Zero: Naomi. Therefore, it was concluded that she multiplies through a process which eliminates all other lifeforms: # First she transforms all viruses through her will. # Then, once she comes into direct contact with any lifeform - aside from supersoldiers of the Factor series or the Immuno Angenes/Immanescents - they are infected and transform into new vessels, living extensions of Naomi as powerful as the original in a matter of seconds. # By gathering enough vessels, she shares newlyfound information through a hive mind process, going through billions or even trillions of years of evolution in a few hours, effectively developing a way to infect even the Supersoldiers and the Immuno Angenes, taking over all life on the planet. # Possibly uses her intellect and evolutionary prowess to travel the cosmos in search of other civilizations to repeat the process, until she evolves enough to reproduce the very universe or, if their existence is ever proved, to potentially invade parallel worlds as well. In this setting where a large part of humanity has already succumbed to the enemy, the AB IG Corps and its supersoldiers - made by harvesting and experimenting with the DNA of the very mother who perished - are the only hope of survival for all other beings. On the planet that may have served as foundation to the roots of demise, humanity fights to survive against a seed that feeds of Life itself... Summary 2 (KCC) Warning: Massive Spoilers for the crossover ahead. N. A. O. M. I. makes her first appearance in chapter 7, "The Twisted Time" and the events of the "Sickening Distortion" short arc focus on her. It is revealed that after N. A. O. M. I. prevailed against the forces of Eden, she truly didn't stop at the planet and tried to take over not only the Universe but the entire Dekeract for her own designs. Her plans on that scale were foiled without anyone actually having to actively stop her, as she was detained by the Shells of the Qliphoth when she was about to reach the power of a 5th Dimensional. Thus, she couldn't truly touch the domain of a God that she so desired. Even while frustrated and stuck somewhere between the 4th and 5th dimensions, she did not give up. Instead, she used her massive capabilities of Evolution to try and devise a plan to get around the Shells. Since she could not reach anything higher for the time being, she settled for reaching her hand to different universes. One after another, she subjugated timelines to her whims and amusement, until her actions led her to a strange Timeline, the "Ground Zero Domain". There, she learned that this timeline was not a Universe of beings per se, but rather made as an specific story record for various other universes that she had not yet visited. Naomi effectively fought and defeated the Gatekeeper of Time that was tasked with protecting the precious information, assimilating him in the process and later taking all of the information that was stored there. Through it, she learned various events that transpired in the Universe of Sightseeing Psions as well as the fact that the one responsible for the Shells of the Qliphoth that hindered her progress was none other than Prime, who was in turn trapped somewhere in the Interstice. At this point in time she was directly contacted by the OR, who congratulated her efforts but also advised her not to take a step towards that particular timeline, lest her efforts would meet an untimely end. Even without knowing who that manifestation was, NAOMI instinctively knew it should not be defied, and agreed to its terms as a result - she was free to do whatever she pleased, as long as she left that ONE timeline be. The OR also claimed that it was about time for "the arrows of Time to be changed" and, for reasons that are yet to be revealed for anyone other than the virus, gave Naomi the status of Assassin of Time, with the task of working as a "driver of evolution" across space and time in the same way she did with the humans of Eden. That title also comes with the obligation of murdering anyone else who tries to change something by time travelling to the past (seeing the past and the future or making future journeys to see how time will play out to try and change it from the present are allowed). In exchange, NAOMI herself is allowed to Time Travel and change anything as long as it doesn't clash with the principles given to her by the OR. It was around this time that she was granted the ability to interact with Deleted/Non-Existent Space-Time, though she developed the capability to infect space-time on her own. Even without the advice of her newest "benefactor", she soon revealed that she had no intention at all of interfering with the world of the Psions, and the only thing that caught her interest there was Prime, who was banished from that Timeline already. Through the Space-Time Records she had just gotten her hands on and the Knowledge of the Gatekeeper she assimilated, NAOMI decided to invade one of the bases of the Gatekeepers, the Altar of Foreign Time, a facility with technology advanced enough to make contact with beings and locations up to the Kether, the highest dimensional level of the Theos Dekeract. With her newfound powers, she went through a formation of over 12000 other Gatekeepers with ease (considering that at this poin in time she still didn't have Infinite, but rather countless vessels, this actually means that her vessels across the timeline were each outnumbered by a rate of 12000 to 1, in a battle that took place across all time periods of that particular timeline). Thus, she succeeded in taking over the facility, though this ultimately drew the attention of higher ups from the organization and caught the eye of a number of Gods from the Gears of Destiny, who collectively worked in gathering a number of warriors from different worlds with a variety of means... - from promises of power to the threat of their world eventually falling prey to NAOMI's advances... ...And for a variety of purposes. Namely, the numerous factions of Gods were more concerned with using these events to advance their own agenda than worried about it for the most part. Not concerned with that for the timebeing, Naomi was frustrated yet again when she realized that none of the Gatekeepers was responsible for creating the higher dimensional technology, so none of them truly understood how it worked - they were no different from a being with an electronic device, who can turn it on or off but can't build it again if it breaks, even if given all the materials. Still, through a massive process of trial and error coupled with reverse engineering, she eventually understood how it worked up to the 9th dimension, at which point things got "increasingly overcomplicated" and even NAOMI couldn't grasp how to navigate it still, despite her best efforts. Calculating that she would need a few quadrillion years more of evolution to fully grasp it (or an hour for her), she decided to multi-task, expanding her knowledge and understanding of the lower dimensions to the fullest as well in the meantime. In the middle of that research, she stumbled upon data on the Nildimensional, non-existent beings that were labeled "Abysstracts" such as the subordinates of Nanashi. Through severe studying of their nature, she learned how to interact with intangible constructs as well, by merging her newfound knowledge with the one she previously gained from the OR, of interacting with Deleted Space-Time. Thus, she touched the domain of non-existence and further enhanced her capability to dwell in it. Since Abysstracts have the ability to distort the laws of and interactions with higher dimensions to an unknown extent, she tried to replicate this process into at least one higher dimension with the technology she currently had access to: She effectively managed to contact the entirety of the Theos Dekeract, even in its farthest reaches, despite understanding it only up to the 9th dimension. It was like receiving only echos of signals from higher dimensions but dragging them down and managing to perceive them still. Much like a sonar who caught interference from both higher and lower dimensions at once: It travelled across all of existence, collected signals and then returned to the current dimensional level with all the information it had gathered. After that, Naomi finally made contact with Prime and the two of them made a deal as a result: NAOMI would act on behalf of Prime, for the sake of liberating her from the Interstice (which trapped her in a place with interference from the Kether, preventing even a being of her caliber from escaping unless certain conditions where met) while Prime would, in turn, remove the Shells of the Qliphoth that were restraining Naomi herself. Thus, both would get what they wanted - since their ideals aligned at this point, there was no real reason not to cooperate with each other. It was at this point that Naomi gained the favor from Death herself, as well. Since the other Gods from the Gears who were Prime's allies favored this, the Pantheon was ultimately divided and neither side could take action in favor of or against NAOMI's actions for the timebeing. At least not directly. The side that was in favor of getting rid of NAOMI took a roundabout way and distorted the balance of several timelines, ultimately leading to a "Time Matrix Phenomenon" in the Vortex of Realities that generated a massive array of new timelines and beings, which were then isolated from the virus' influence before she could spread any further. Still, with the knowledge granted by the OR and discussed with Prime, as well as the technology that she now fully understood, NAOMI came to realize that the Dekeract was not absolute or unique but rather one out of many others. Informed by Prime of the Time Matrix Phenomenon, she was ultimately advised to use the Reality Vortex herself to reach the RE:Verse Rift (Enigma, a Generator that administrated Time and Space across Multiverses up to the 5th Dimension) herself so that she could understand and assimilate its properties, obtaining full control of her vessels and an existence that was absolute in the sense of not being restrained by Causality or Time in any sense whatsoever. Given her authority over time and permission from the one who controlled the Verse Rift itself, she achieved her goal and eliminated all the Gatekeepers who planned to stop her before she even became fully aware of it, demonstrating yet again just how much detached from the normal understanding of time she had become: From her higher perspective, her goal was accomplished before she properly set out to do so and the knowledge of the events simply flooded her mind as a result. However, originating not from one of the new Timelines or any of the ones Naomi had fully taken over, a girl named Sophistia came from an entirely different Dekeract that NAOMI had yet to reach and, knowing full well that both the Gods and NAOMI were only acting out of their own interests, ended up realizing that she could not fully trust either side... Who is the true mastermind behind these events? And for what purpose. Good? Evil? Or... Could it be a warning for something to come? After researching and going through a number of Gatekeeper facilities herself, she eventually reached the source of the problem, fighting a single envoy of NAOMI that was providing "reconnaissance" in a clash that ended up with said envoy escaping through a Gate, with permission given by his superior to invite the ones who were seeking her for a talk. After getting through a good number of challenges, Sophistia and the others finally reached NAOMI, and were nearly killed as a result, without truly understanding her plans as she explained them. They barely managed to escape with their lives due to Sophistia herself awakening to a Vision, the one thing that NAOMI was not expecting: Therefore, she was planning on assimilating her for the sake of gaining a Conceptual Power for the first time (one of the things she has no access to as of yet) and was about to summon her vessels en masse when Material, the God of Life, summoned a powerful warrior from another Multiverse to slow her down... The fight was fierce as the Hooded warrior was fortunately a wielder of magic powers that, while not enough to rival NAOMI's full power, were more than enough to stall her long enough for everyone to make it back safely to a world where she could not yet reach due to higher dimensional interference. She was not yet seen ever since then. Appearance To be added. Personality Naomi is a rather self-absorbed lifeform, and egotistical to the point where she doesn't even consider the idea of losing a possibility for her. Looking at most other lifeforms with absolute disregard, she considers humans little more than livestock or temporary containers, and all other species as borderline worthless. She also believes herself to be the purpose of life itself and that all others exist only to become as one with her, making all lifeforms join as one collective and supreme being - which could then be compared to the true, final step in evolution: What others would call God. While she likes to taunt her enemies and humanity itself at times, she is actually satisfied with how they evolved as a species, and didn't try to make a secret about how she thinks they are right in usually thinking about their own interests before the good of the planet or any other species - or even others of the same species: She feels and acts the same way. When it comes to emotions, Naomi doesn't seem to display many other than amusement, self-confidence and curiosity. Even when the situation seemed to take a turn for the worse, she didn't show any reaction other than a slight sense of surprise. Others have noted that she is most likely emulating emotions to better communicate with humans while they are still around, and that if she's taking the approach of reasoning at all, it's because she has taken at least some interest in this final battle. This is likely because she considers the Factor supersoldiers as a prize of sorts - Naomi outright stated that she views them as an investment rather than her enemies, though the meaning behind her words probably won't be revealed until the very end. Because she believes all life forms are supposed to become her, she doesn't have any semblance of what you could call a sense of empathy. Unbound by human morals such as good and evil - and seeing herself as above such concepts - she has no qualms about using whatever means necessary to achieve her goals. Who or what she might hurt or destroy is utterly inconsequential for Naomi. In her mind, thinking about "what's better for herself" is not that different from thinking about "what's better for Life". A corrupt being, her words are no better than her deeds, and she has been seen committing heinous acts while displaying a rather playful atmosphere... But said atmosphere belies the vicious sadist hidden within. Even if she doesn't always display her emotions, her act of torturing the defeated Kishin with the use of Dystopia instead of finishing him off at once showed that not only is she very much aware of what she is doing but also that she enjoys it. All in all, N. A. O. M. I. is an antagonist that does not deserve, give, or even seek any sort of redemption: It's either her or everything else. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 6-B | At least High 6-A | Low 2-C | At least''' Low 2-C''' Name: Naomi, N. A. O. M. I., The Matriarch, Seed Origin: Hazardystopia (Oneshot) | KCC Age: Has been around for as long as viruses have been. Researchers argue about how long ago that was and the current answer is "Nobody knows how old viruses are", but in the context of the series, that makes her older than cellular life, predating all other lifeforms. Gender: Inapplicable, though it has an habit of refering to itself as a female, both due to its "Matriarch" status as well as the gender of its vessel. Classification: Virus, Biological Monstrosity | Self-Proclaimed God, Virus | Continuum Macrovirus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Stats, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 6. Will not die as long as a single virus or host is alive), can rewrite the entire genetical make-up of any living organism it comes into contact with for a variety of effects such as mind manipulation, memory manipulation, blood manipulation, bone manipulation and others, able to generate, store and/or release high ammounts of energy for offense or defense, able to cause any disease in a matter of seconds, empathic manipulation, can make others feel illusions as real, by manipulating the electrical signals of the brain/body therefore messing with their senses and the way they perceive reality, senses far superior to any lifeform (multiplied by the number of vessels she has, which is in the billions), passively liberates pheromones that can affect the behaviour of other lifeforms, can disassemble beings at the molecular level through touch, shapeshifts her body at will (such as creating wings if she wants to fly), can take over living organisms and also self-duplicate, can bypass immunities to her effects by mutating accordingly and also adapt to many different kinds of damage by rearranging her own structure at her innermost core - at the atomic level - in ways that cannot be analyzed, massive resistance to mind manipulation (has a complex hive mind that makes it hard to even affect her with this power, as it would be like going through an ocean of billions of minds) and most types of biological manipulation, immunity to soul manipulation (lacks a soul), indifferent to radiation of any kind, Time Paradox Immunity (retroactively gained this power as a result of her actions in her Singularity Deus form, as the effects worked across all of time) | Is developing Low Level Matter Manipulation | able to create a forest which expands across a continent and can serve as medium to channel any of her powers, some degree of Matter Manipulation, starting to develop Low Level Physics Manipulation, has a countless number of manifestations and vessels | Complete control over Physics (Including Space-Time) and Dark Matter and her previous powers, if a being has DNA or is affected by physics she can absorb them to gain their powers, able to manipulate events on a universal scale through physics and create portals to other Universes, Time-Paradox Immunity (changed how the laws of Physics regarding Space and Time applied to her so that she would not be affected by this) as well as resistance to all kinds of phenomena that may fall under Physics, Reality Warping and Law Manipulation (through Physics Manipulation), Time Travel, Infinite Time Stop and ability to move in it (also able to freeze Non-Corporeals, Erased Beings, others such as her that defy Time; as well as space up to the 5th dimension), Acausality (independent of her own being across space-time and removed from Causality as a whole), advanced Resurrection and Duplication/Self-Summoning (can manifest from any point in time or deleted/non-existent space-time), advanced Immortality (type 5, was "freed from the shackles of life and death by the one who rules over them" - which likely refers to Prime Unis - "as a sublimation of her existence as a Virus that knows no Life yet is not in Death".) Attack Potency: City Level '(nuked the very city it was residing in, in order to dispose of an enemy squad), can bypass durability with a number of her abilities | '''Country Level '(fought Factor 3 Elly from the AB-IG corps on equal grounds. The Factor series are like supersoldiers made weapon, with a Rank 3 having enough firepower to obliterate a country). | At least 'Large Continent Level '(defeated Factor 2, Kishin, with absolute ease. Destroyed a Floating Fortress the size of Antarctica.) | '''Universe Level+ (Able to recreate universal events, theorethical or not - such as the Big Bang, Big Rip or False Vacuum Collapses instantly.) | At Least Universe Level+ '(A Timeline will instantly collapse to deleted space-time if she enters it without limiting herself beforehand. If she were to fully manifest her power, it would break down to a level of destruction more complete than deleted space-time. Far outclasses her previous form - fodderized over twelve thousand Gatekeepers of Time in the span of a few minutes. Was employed by the OR as the Assassin of Time and became the greatest known manipulator of it.) 'Speed: Below Average Human with Massively Hypersonic reactions (fought and killed an entire squad of Factor 5 AB-IG soldiers with ease. Said soldiers can easily dodge point-blank machine-gun fire) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Considerably faster than war units - or Battle Mechs - which are able to engage in combat at speeds superior to Mach 7000) | FTL (avoided lasers and escaped a space-time based weapon which simulated the effects of a black hole). | Infinite ' (Distorted the laws of physics (Mechanics, the study of motion) to achieve this speed, in order to spread across the universe.) | '''Immeasurable '(According to Sophistia and Reid, "Even from a limited understanding, the Laws of Physics around her are distorted to a point where they are borderline inapplicable: Existing and breaking its laws may as well be synonyms for her", her notions of movement being an extension of this. Went back in time by flying and arrived in time to stop the Gatekeepers knowing full well of their plans before her corresponding present self even became aware of it.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown| Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable '(Condensed a literal timeline in the palm of her hand and threw it at Reid. Reversed time by grabbing the metaphysical hands of the clock and pulling them back with sheer strength). 'Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Country Class | Large Continent Class | Universal+ | At least Universal + Durability: City Level '(survived her own nuke), the nature of her being makes Naomi remarkingly difficult to kill | '''Country Level '(fought Factor 3 Elly from the AB-IG corps on equal grounds) | Likely 'Large Continent Level '(The Intelligence Division estimated any of her vessels to be as resilient as they are destructive.) | '''Universe Level+ (Would survive any of the possible Ultimate Fates of the Universe if she were to cause them.) | At least''' Universal + (her abilities make her hard to kill) '''Range: Planetary | Universal+, Multi-Universal with portals | High Multiversal+ '(as of KCC, her influence has spread across all of the Netzach (4th) dimension of ''every Theos Dekeract that exists and doesn't. It also reaches the Tiphereth (5th), and the reason it doesn't reach even higher is due to the obstruction of the Qliphoth that Prime Created.) '''Stamina: Limitless. Can alter her genetic code/RNA on a multitude of manners, therefore being able to generate energy in a variety of ways. Furthermore, can multiply itself at an alarming rate, making the idea of waiting for her to tire a fool's errand. Intelligence: ''' Hard to measure, but likely extraordinary genius. Her IQ and thought processes are in fact, so complex - and to a degree, alien - that trying to determine it is complicated. What is certain is that she is a very cunning lifeform and one that has an untold ammount of years of experience. | Far higher than before. Has complete mastery over every field of expertise to have ever existed and holds every piece of knowledge the planet had to offer as well as being able to access the entire genetic memory of every single lifeform that ever came to be in the planet. '''Weaknesses: * A foe with a good enough Reactive Evolution could potentially match her own and resist some of her more dangerous biological powers. * If the patient zero is killed, the virus will remain inactive for ten seconds, an event which is accordingly called "The Final Countdown" - all of its hosts fall into a state of hibernation, utterly helpless against any threat until this time limit is over. If its not eradicated during this time, however, it was theorized that all the eliminated vessels would return stronger. * For the most part, can only manipulate organical things directly, which makes foes such as machines or those with completely inorganic builds more problematic for her, taking Naomi more time to understand, adapt and affect them accordingly. (It was noted that this is slowly starting to change as she matured, and the AB-IG scientists are unsure of how much she may develop if not exterminated fast). * Because of the setting, naturally she holds no knowledge whatsoever of a number of "more supernatural and less sci-fi" oriented powers. * Note: Her patient zero weakness does not apply to her Eve of the New Testament Key. Key: Newborn | Developing/Adolescent | Mature | Singularity Deus | Eve of the New Testament Equipment None notable. Notable Techniques/Attacks - Dystopia. * Naomi's only nammed technique. This one affects even the most powerful or resilient Factor soldiers: By acting directly on the entire organism of the victim - or more precisely at their very electrical signals and perception of reality as a whole, she outright simulates Reality Warping to the ones affected by this. It's important to note that the person feels, sees, touches and perceives anything she does through this power as real, but the world itself is not affected in the slightest. * What she does is distort and alter at the most fundamental level all of the target's perception at will, trapping them into a sort of "abyss within" - a Dystopia that becomes anything she desires. It's important to note that while Reality is not actually altered in the slightest, for the person in question this is no mere illusion: It makes them feel all the effects as if they were real by sending the exact message directly to their nerves and brains as well as etching it all into the very foundation of their DNA, effectvely making this power a strange kind of pseudo-reality focused against a target or another: She may go as far as altering even senses such as one's perception of time. * Naomi can only trap one being at a time with this power, however, making her resort to targetting the strongest foe in sight. It can be activated if she makes direct contact with the target - touching their skin, for example. Out of all her powers, this is the one that only the original can use, so while it's the most dangerous, it's also a good way to identify the main threat. - Bethlehem Star (Singularity Deus Only): * The power to freely create new laws of Physics, applying them to beings who would otherwise be unnafected by it, "through the Guidance of the Star". She used this to downgrade the Gatekeepers to the status of normal humans when it comes to interaction with Physics (where even something as simple as the need to breathe in space was forced on them). * "To Earth falls the false god. I now cast you from heaven. I consign you to Hell. The hell that is called being human." - Forbidden Fruit - Eden's Original Sin: * Allows complete control over (and interactions with) deleted space-time, as well as the capability to "make contact" with other similar and otherwise non-corporeal constructs. It also allows her to use her powers even if they are somehow nullified, as at that point they are considered "Non-Existent" from her perspective. In other words, it works in a way where, according to Naomi's own words: "That which I do not posses, does not exist" - E. g.: In a reality where her powers are nullified, a reality where she keeps them "does not exist", hence there exists a corresponding deleted space time where she would have her powers. Thus, the very act of not allowing her access to anything in normal space-time instantly makes this aspect of this power available, considering the more someone prevents something from happening, the more that is made to not exist... * "Though knowledge of Good and Evil may be a sin, remaining ignorant would have been a greater one." - Eden's Antithesis - Unhallowed Paradise: * An advanced version of her original Dystopia skill. Forces the absolute worst result out of unlimited timelines for every action the target takes''.'' * "Truly, there is no happinness in this world. Yet, there is a lack of sadness. Why complain of the rain, when the sun is still surely to come? What an innocent little lamb... Allow me to demonstrate. A world where no light awaits beyond the clouds." - Immaculate Dystopia - Babylon: * The power to "corrupt" space and time with herself, or to be more exact, "the power to be a Virus that Infects and takes Space-Time as its host". ''Grants N. A. O. M. I both an independent existence and absolute control over every self of her being across time and deleted/non-existent space-time. Due to this (and according to Sophistia), her number of vessels is now truly "beyond all comprehension, infinite" and "dealing with her would be as problematic as getting rid of a virus making Time ill without killing the host even though the virus will persist after the host is long dead". This power was made stronger by the OR when she became the Assassin of Time as it also allows her interaction with ethereal substances she was previously unable to affect, allowing her assimilation powers to reach a new level. Through this, she can also perceive how time plays out for her in every possibility, timeline and deleted space time at will. Her alternate selves are all connected and may act towards the same goal, allowing for the sharing of experiences and cross-reality communication as well: If one alternate where to die, the others could gain the experience if they so desired, while ultimately unaffected by undesired consequences. The alternates can freely change the outcome of different timelines as well, and exchange results for a more favourable one at will, effectively hijacking the systems and structure of time. Detecting and tracking anomalies (such as Acausals) is possible, and so is the deletion of possible pathways for the future - NAOMI could deliberately change the possible outcomes of a timeline by altering or outright removing an entire chunk of it (the future) and attaching the future of a different world altogether, making that parallel the only possible end. Gallery Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Date of Birth: Impossible to determine. Birthplace: Impossible to determine. Likes: Natural selection, Genetics Dislikes: Nothing in particular. Finds her enemies as well as their efforts rather amusing. Eye Color: Pink - slightly reddish. Hair Color: Matches her eye color. Hobbies: Is not concerned with pastimes in the slightest. Values: Herself. Status: Alive and Active. Previous Affiliation: Ironically stated she used to be "on the side of humanity" on her first encounter with the AB-IG Corps. Also refers to humanity sometimes as "friends". Family: * In a way, it could be said that all viruses are her "family". Otherwise, none. Facts about the character/Important Notes - Her theme song is Bloody Creature Poster Girl. - Thanks to Monarch finding this awesome theme, her non-vocal theme is the awesome "Virus". I'll probably be listening to it a lot from now on, considering she is now coming back in the cross-over (which will be canon to my series) '''''Kaleidoscope Collapse Disorder - or simply "Kaleidoscope". - She didn't demonstrate anything new in the Cross-Over yet. In fact, most of what she did so far she could already do in her lower keys so she's not getting a new key just yet. (As of January 18, 2018) - In case anyone has been wondering, N. A. O. M. I. stands for "Neomorphic Assimilative Organism: Matriarch Infinity". - Her having countless manifestations by the end of the series has basis in the real world. I researched viruses as I've written this story and found out that there are around 10³¹ viruses around the planet (meaning there's over 10 million times more viruses on Earth than there are stars in the universe). And this number might be a lowball with their actual number being twice as that. This number is actually so ridiculously big, that National Geographic goes as far as saying that, "if you were to stack one virus on top of another, you’d create a tower that would stretch beyond the moon, beyond the sun, beyond Alpha Centauri, out past the edge of the Milky Way, past neighboring galaxies, to reach a height of 200 million light years." ...That's how ridiculously terrifying it is, even by basing the character on reality. - When N. A. O. M. I. pretty much "ended the history" at the time of the final battle, she revealed that she could not take just humans, insects or animals to make new vessels - but also plants and, worst of all, bacteria. The number of bacteria on earth is estimated to be 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (This is five million trillion trillion or 5 x 10 to the 30th power). That goes to show, once again, how absurd the numbers can get, despite her character having roots and research done in reality. - An interesting note about her type 5 is that I had plans of giving her that since the beginning, as Viruses are indeed not alive nor dead in the conventional sense, as far as biology is concerned. However, rather than doing just that, I waited until the current events to do it in a manner I thought was more "cool". *laughs* - Naomi's theme up to Singularity Deus should sound something like this while for Eve of the New Testament it should sound something like this. Category:Characters Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sense Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Matter Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sadists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Physics Users Category:Portal Users